


Love Me Just Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Angst, Barba Whump, But Lots of Pain First, M/M, i am here to give pain and then love, they cant have nice things, tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this.Rafael was just sneaking over for date night. A movie, maybe something more if they felt frisky.Ditching his security detail, like he had been for the last 2 weeks. Just for some fun. Nothing dangerous... He definitely wasn't supposed to get shot in the middle of Sonny's living room, mid-kiss.





	

7:38 PM

 **TO** : Rafi <3

 **MSG** :

_You should come over._

7:43 PM

 **TO** : FordhamLaw(Booyah)

 **MSG** :

_Remember the copious amounts of death threats i got? Which lead to the 24-hour protection detail I have? Which makes leaving to see my s-e-c-r-e-t boyfriend nearly impossible._

7:44 PM

 **TO** : Rafi <3

 **MSG** :

_Nearly_

7:45 PM

 **TO** : Rafi <3

 **MSG** :

_You’ve...disappeared before. Do it again, and it’ll be worth your wild ;)_

7:48 PM

 **TO:** FordhamLaw(Booyah)

 **MSG** :

_...I’ll be there in 10_

7:49 PM

 **TO** : FordhamLaw(Booyah)

 **MSG** :

_Also it’s “worth your while.”_

\---

Sonny paced in his living room waiting for Rafael. It had been 13 minutes, and Sonny was starting to question whether or not it might have been better for him to sneak into Rafael's place, rather than vice versa.

“This is why we think with our brains, Dominick, instead of our di-” Sonny was mumbling to himself when the soft knocking alerted him that someone was at his door.

Gently swinging the door open, Sonny couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. Even when his boyfriend's eyes rolled back, Sonny kept his smile. Sonny kept the smile on his face until he was lead, by the tie, into the living room and his lips were connected to his lovers.

Sonny had been so determined to see Rafael he hadn’t even been inside his apartment when he had texted him which meant Sonny still wasn’t changed from work- still in his jacket and tie.

Sonny couldn’t help but laugh when Rafael gave a small ‘oof’ as he obviously backed into the coffee table.

 

“Would it be cheesy to say, that I missed you? Very much?” Sonny asked, pulling back just a little- very aware that Rafael was still holding onto his tie.

 

Rafael rolled his eyes again, but it was mostly for show but the smile slowly spreading on his face was real. It was the smile that only two people ever got to see: Sonny and Lucia Barba. It was Sonny’s favorite sight.

 

Rafael opened his mouth to reply, but a loud cracking sound cut him off.

And for a moment Sonny was confused what it was, and why his window was shattered and why was Rafael crumpled on the floor bleeding like he’d been shot or somethi-

 

“Oh God. Rafi, Rafi look at me.” Sonny was simultaneously kneeling next to Rafael and grabbing his phone off the coffee table, “You’re gonna be okay, okay? Don’t close your eyes Rafi- hold on. Hello yes, this is detective Carisi Manhattan SVU- Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba has been shot…” Sonny rattled off his address and as soon as the dispatcher announced an ambulance was on the way Sonny simply dropped his phone and focused on Rafael.

 

He was getting paler by the second, even with Sonny’s jacket over his stomach- _when had he done that?_

 

Sonny could hear the sirens in the distance and what was taking them so long? Sonny could also tell that Rafael was trying to say something, but there was a small of amount of blood starting to trail out of his mouth. Sonny tried to shush him but when had Rafi ever done anything Sonny had suggested?

 

“I missed you too, mi-” He coughed more red appearing- “mi rayo de sol.” Rafael mumbled, offering a smirk but it appearing more as a grimace. Sonny sniffled and since when had he been crying? Shit this was bad. Rafaels hand gently finds its way to resting on Sonny's chest, he mumbled, “Eres mi mundo Te amo más-” More red appears, soaking Rafael's face, “que la vida misma. Te quiero muchísimo.”

 

“Don’t you make that sound like a goodbye. Or even something close to one, you’re gonna be okay.” Sonny clutched his hand, even as the paramedics came in- only letting go once he was shoved away. Sonny followed the gurney close behind, and climbed into the ambulance without second thought- regaining his hold on Raphael's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish:  
> Mi rayo de sol = my ray of sunshine
> 
> Eres mi mundo Te amo más que la vida misma. Te quiero muchísimo = You are my world I love you more than life itself. I love you a lot.
> 
> -
> 
> The title comes from the song, "Marry Me a Little" From a show called 'Company'- which our very own Raúl Esparza starred in. It's a very good song and overall musical. All the titles of this story will come from this song.


End file.
